1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for testing a susceptor of a chemical vapor deposition apparatus and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for testing a susceptor of a chemical vapor deposition apparatus capable of determining whether or not the susceptor is normal without reducing a temperature in a chamber of the chemical vapor deposition apparatus, and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the method for testing the susceptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses may include an intermediate layer having a multilayer structure including an emission layer between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode (e.g., opposite to the pixel electrode). When manufacturing organic light emitting display apparatuses as described above, a vapor deposition method may be used to form the intermediate layer. When manufacturing organic light emitting display apparatuses using the vapor deposition method, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus may be used.
When using the CVD apparatus, a substrate, on which deposition will be performed, may be disposed on a susceptor of the CVD apparatus, a reactive gas may be supplied to a chamber and has a chemical reaction, and a reaction product may be deposited on the substrate, thereby forming a deposition film.
When using the CVD apparatus, a temperature (e.g., a preset temperature) of the susceptor, on which the substrate on which the deposition will be performed is disposed, should be maintained. Accordingly, the temperature of the susceptor in the CVD apparatus should periodically be checked or measured. However, typically, a temperature in the chamber of the CVD apparatus is reduced to a room temperature, the chamber is exhausted and then opened to insert quartz glass thereinto and is then closed, and the temperature of the chamber is increased to determine whether or not the temperature of the susceptor is normal (e.g., within a predetermined range).
However, in a comparable method of checking whether or not a susceptor is normal, for example as described above, an amount of time spent while reducing the temperature in the chamber of the CVD apparatus and then increasing the temperature may be more than, for example, 48 hours. Also, the susceptor may become polluted while opening the chamber and inserting quartz glass thereinto.